This invention relates to a free-standing floor mounted unit for dispensing coiled armored cable and related products. The wiring and general construction industries are primary areas for use of such a dispenser because of their particular need for pulling electric armored cable from the dispenser for commercial and industrial electrical construction. This is done by laying the dispenser on the floor and pulling the cable out to pass it through metal or wood studs or any structure that will hold the cable.
Typically, electric armored cable is manufactured and placed in coils with bands applied to keep them in place. These coils meet the need for long lengths and provide a means for the electrician to have minimal waste of labor and of armored cable. Electricians install armored cable for commercial and industrial construction for supplying electricity to wiring devices, lighting fixtures, power breaker panels, air conditioning, heating and computers. To facilitate the ease and speed of installation of such armored cable, it is desirable to place the coils on the dispenser so that the cable can be payed out easily and quickly to wire the building or plant.
To facilitate the maximum ease of pulling armored cable from the dispenser, the unit provides flexibility, portability and labor savings for the electrician. This dispenser is easy to transport and can be used again and again.